to aru majustu no safiro
by nightocore
Summary: la historia se centra despues del new testament del vol 14


_**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTOS FANFINCTION AH PASADO MUCHO DESDE QUE ESCRIBO ESTUBE MUCHO TIEMPO LEJOS DE CASA POR EL PERIODO DE CONCSCRIPSION DE MI PAIZ Y LUEGO ESTUBE ESTUDIANDO PARA CONSEGUIR UN CUPO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD AHORA ESTUDIO MEDICINA Y NO TUBE TIEMPO PARA SEGUIR PUBLICANDO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GASTE YA ESTOY VOLVIENDO A ESCRIBIR **_

inicio

"touma tengo hambre "

el suspiro al ver el reloj le había prometido a índex ir a comer después de la escuela eso sería una carga muy grande a sus finanzas

"a fooo kuu daa "

suspirando empezó a salir de la habitación hasta que oyó un pequeño grito

"ahhhhhhhh" era la pequeña diosa que estaba gritando mientras corría el sobre el piso de madera cuando, el felino que le estaba dando caza se cansó el suspiro al ver eso se acercó al gato y lo alejo de la pequeña diosa

"este trato no está bien "se quejó la pequeña diosa que encima de la cama

"estoy consciente de que este es un tipo especial de castigo" "soy cociente de eso para aun así ""tienes que ser capaz de manejar a ese monstro cuadrúpedo "

"tú dices eso, pero solo es un gatito juguetón " realmente hay que quejarse por eso

"multiplica eso por cuatro para ti eso sería un tigre siberiano saltando Asia ti"

"entonces que sugieres que haga "pregunto kamijio

"garantiza mi seguridad asegura que nunca tenga que vivir con ese temor nunca mas

"¿cómo quieres que haga eso "

"quiero un lugar para esconderme un lugar donde no tenga miedo de ese"

dándole una mirada (~)

"pero te hizo una casa de cartón ayer "

"eso no duro ni cinco minutos ""idiota ni siquiera los tres cerditos construyeron una casa de papel"

está bien después construiré algo "

" AAAAAhhhhHH" ya es muy tarde vio el reloj y ya era tardísimo cogió su maleta y salió corriendo del dormitorio

"ahhhh fokuuudaaa" mientras estaba corriendo observo

….

Una chica de cabellera castaña y un uniforme que sin duda la identificaba como alumna del grado de Secundaria de la escuela para señoritas Tokiwadai, se posó en el joven… si ella no era otra más que Misaka Mikoto la Esper nivel 5 número 3 de Ciudad Academia, una gran conocida del chico y por desgracia una de sus mayores aliadas/enemigas dependiendo del contexto de su encuentro, por ello incluso tras que Kamijou perdiera sus recuerdos su instinto lo alertaba de peligro cuando ella estaba cerca y un sudor frio bajo por su espalda

~Bien…Kamijou Touma es alguien listo…por lo que…~ Sin pensarlo más Touma opto por cambiar su trayectoria con el fin de evitar a la Railgun e incluso se dispuso a aumentar la velocidad de su caminata nada casual, pero justo cuando se había dado la vuelta, el pobre sintió una fuerza que no lo permitía moverse al jalar con una fuerza algo decente su brazo mientras sentía una pequeña sensación eléctrica recorrer sus carnes.

-En verdad… ¿planeabas huir sin más Baka…? - Comentaba una femenina voz que sin duda estaba molesta. - ¿me ves y de inmediato buscas evitarme? - recrimino ella mientras que una fría mirada se posaba sobre este…

-Eto…jejeje… ¿sucede algo Biri Biri…? - Decía el chico pensando cómo podría huir.

¡Biri! ¡Biri!

Pero de pronto cierta energía eléctrica comenzó a mostrarse en el sitio ya que del fleco de la chica inmediatamente surgieron chispas causando tan inusual onomatopeya recientemente mencionada.

–Te…he dicho…que…mi nombre es….¡MISAKA MIKOTO!- Fue el grito que la castaña chica provoco junto con una gran cantidad de electricidad, la cual salía disparada en varias direcciones. - ¡te he dicho no me digas de esa manera!

"entiendo…perdona no quiero iniciar una pelea cuando estoy llegando tarde - Comentaba el portador del Imagine Breaker.

" mierda ya es muy tarde " luego salió corriendo dejando a misaka atrás

llego a la escuela corriendo muy cansado abrió la puerta respirando con dificultad al aula observó que estaba vacía, pero había una carta sobre el escritorio de komoe -sensei decía lo siguiente

"querido Kamijou-chan si lees esto significa que llegaste muy tarde bueno nos fuimos de excursión fuera de ciudad académica a Kioto tardaremos unas dos semanas en regresar a la ciudad y para que puedas ganar puntos extras que necesita Kamijou-chan te deje unos deberes debajo de tu escritorio

atte. komoe-sensei

ahhhhhfooookuuuudaaaa"-dejo la carta en el escritorio salió del aula camino afuera del pasillo bajo las escaleras-suspirando estaba regresando de la escuela cuando vio a una pareja un chico y una chica al frente de una parada de auto bus, eran un chico de cabello blanco que llevaba un traje de mayordomo fuera de la época y la chica que le acompañaba era una chica de cabello rojo encendido y un extraño vestido también fuera de la época parecido al de leivinia birdway lleva un vestido amarillo , con medias negras – se acerco a ayudarles pero desaparecieron antes de que se acercaban

"son esper así que no hay problemas o si " suspirando llego a su departamento y abrió la puerta una pequeña monja lo estaba esperando

"touma touma " ya vamos a salir tengo hambre " le decía la monjita con una sonrisa él- le dio una cara de desconcierto (-_-)

"touma no me digas que te olvidaste " enseñando sus dientes

"no como Cres " empezaron a salir cuando una pequeña voz lo llamo

"humano no te olvidas de mi " le hablo othinus debajo de las patas del gato calicó

Salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida

….

La pareja que había visto una hora atrás estaba al frente de ellos estaban a más de siete metros de distancia de ellos y empezaron hablar

"prepárense para los problemas "

"Y más vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

Ah otros raritos pensó Kamijou, aunque fue divertido ver esa frase tan chistosa en la vida real,

"sirviente deja eso ya paso las malas bromas ahora si entreguen al Index Librorum Prohibitorum " dijo la chica peli roja

"no les entregare a índex " apretando su mano derecha y apretando sus dientes la peli azul

"sirviente mío tráeme al índice prohibido "

"sí maestra " -se acercó hacia kamijio-

Y le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar - desapareció y Aparicio atrás de él y le propino una patada lo mando a volar asía adelante

"es un santo "pensó mientras se levantaba del piso " sus golpes no era tan fuerte como aqua de la retaguardia o kanzaki Kaori, pero aun así su velocidad es superior a cualquiera de ellos "

"esperé demasiado de ti creí que eras más fuerte no sé cómo lograste detener la tercera guerra mundial ni como peleaste contra el mundo entero a mis ojos eres débil "

"detente ahí te dije que me trajeras al índex no que te pongas a criticar alguien de todos modos te respeto Kamijou touma no "aquel que purifica a dios y exorciza al demonio " mientras suspiraba

"me disculpo maestra me disculpo héroe de esta era"- desapareció y le propino una última patada que le izo que se estrellara con la pared y lo dejo tumbado en el suelo se acercó a él estiro su mano derecha y se estaba reuniendo un humo en su brazo estaba dispuesto a ponerlo a dormir cuando un rayo azulado lo golpeo

"ahhhhhhh" se quejó el mayordomo

"quien es" pregunto molesta la pelirroja

Una chica de cabellera castaña estaba parada al otro lado de la calle

" misaka huye él no es un enemigo al que puedas vencer " decía mientras trataba de levantarse

"sirviente mío estas bien puedes levantarte "-dijo preocupada la peli roja

"si maestra me encuentro bien fue un ataque, aunque también es bueno saber que se preocupa por mi" dijo mientras se levantaba

"no estoy preocupa por ti estoy preocupada por mi cosa espero que no se haiga dañado "

"déjeme revisar todo parece estar bien menos el teléfono parece haberse estropeado "mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolcillo

era un teléfono en forma de una rana parecido al de cierta electro máster

"maestra el teléfono paso a mejor vida bueno era lo mejor ya tenía que madurar eso gustos tan infantiles "

"no son infantiles " grito con la cara roja

" si si maestra voy a conseguir a la chica, eso enserio me hace sonar como si yo fuera el malo "

"oye estoy hablándote no te hagas el que no escucha y además somos los malos -mientras estos discutían

"touma estas bien " pregunto índex

"humano levántate "

" si estoy bien sus golpes no eran muy fuertes no sé si él es débil o solo están jugando con nosotros además mira están sacando algo el mayordomo saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo con símbolos extraños y la tiro al suelo

la pequeña granada toco el piso y una gran cantidad de luz salió

se tapo los ojos con las manos mientras una luz salía de la caja

"toummmmmaaaaa"

"no te muevas que te vas a caer " -se quejaba mientras brincaba con índex en sus brazos luego le puso un pañuelo en la boca e índex se desmayo

Cuando la luz termino se habías ido como si nunca hubieran estado

"desaparición "se quejaba el electro máster

"maldita se se llevaron a índex " se quejaba la peli azul

**Y ESO ES TODO EH DE SUBIR LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS DESPUÉS GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTOY EN VACACIONES **

**NIGHTOCORE **


End file.
